Foxes and Wolves
by BlackoSun
Summary: Why does the universe feel the need to give Naruto anyone near him a big flying bird?


Foxes and Wolves

Chapter 01: Technological Difficulty's

I own only the plot Ocs

Writing no Justu! ~Blackosun*

I sat in front of my computer and stared at my screen, my frozen screen. As the 1 hour mark clicked a pop up appeared and of course I read it 'Hello young reader!' I stopped and blinked before shaking my head 'You have been chosen to compete! Click yes to continue.' I looked at the box, no X button, sighing I hit yes. A game screen swarmed my computer 'Thank you for exepting! Get comfy 'cus this game is long.' I stopped and got up walking to my bed I grabbed my bag and put my phone and earbuds, 6 apples, and a loaf of bread in it. Walking back to my computer I sat down with my bag around me and clicked yes again. 'Welcome to the character design. Please make your character!' "Why are there so many ! Points?" Shaking my head I looked at the name of the game in the upper right hand corner 'Naruto' I blinked in surprise "Naruto? At lest I know the story line." Clicking the female box for sex I continued. As I added the last touch to the character I went over the design. Female, Pale skin, a ankle length braid, Silver hair colouring, Blue eyes, and wisker marks on the face. Pressing next a box appeared 'Do you want to be a Jinchūrick?' I thought it over and checked yes. 'Please take this short test to see your bijuu anwser truthfully!' A ten question test appered and I started 'Favorite colour' I typed in black. 'Favorite animail' fox and wolf. 'Favorite element' All of them. This continued as I hit finished a box centered itself on the screen. I read it 'Unable to confirm bijuu chosen the Any Tails!' I banged my head against the desk housed in front of me. After clicking the OK the screen asked me to summit my character I nodded and moved on. My computer screen blacked out and a single box sat in the middle 'Do you dare to enter the realm of Naruto?' I smirked and scrolled my mouse to the hell yes button I felt and a anomiss presence flood over. Shivering I pushed it away I sucked in a breath as the screen went white and I fell unconscious.

_Placement Change_

The sun burned me awake as noon hit the peak shuffling my body some I curled to my side before my eyes shot open. I was on a hill and my subconscious noted that it'd be good for cloud watching as I patted my body down with a unbelievable look sporting my face. I pulled my hair to my orbs of blue and sighed falling back to the grassy bed yep here I was in my character's body. Sighing slightly annoyed/pissed/defeated my life was screwed up in so many ways and all I could think was 'Fate is a BITCH!' My thoughts faded away as darkness covered my mind and I passed out. My body was still on the hill facing the sky as the sun lowered from its post to let the moon take over as night wrapped the world in sleep the wheels of destiny spun a new line.

Naruto cried as he ran over the hill away from the village as he wasn't looking Naruto fell over something small and soft getting up and taking a few steps away he stared at the shape. A soft snore peirced the silence and Naruto moved closer to the human reaching out to tap their arm. Nothing whoever they were they were asleep and alone. Naruto shook the fear away and picked the person up the transfer made them curl up tighter as if waiting for a strike. Naruto flinced this person was like him afraid of touch slowly exhaling the 2 year old went back to the small apartment he lived in.

Naruto smiled as the now revealed girl snuggled deeply in the covers of the tiny cot. He had taken a good look at her she had silver hair, pale skin, and was about his age. Naruto sat down by the wall and slept deeply as his body subconsciously move slightly to block the doorway.

_View Change_

I sat up and rubbed my eyes yawning as my senses kick me full force I was in a bed in a body I created now my own permanently and Naruto by the door. I mummbled "To hell with it Im going back to sleep" flopping back I slept with a Nara kind of purpose.

_Naruto_

I woke up at around noon and yawned before changing and wakeing the girl up as I shook her gentlely I ducked from the fist. "Excuse me girl but, what's your name?" Blurred blue eyes exactly like my own stared at me and the girl tilted her head "Shadulhekade" I blinked "That's a long name can I call you Dulhe?" She nodded and fell back I watched as the newly dubbed Dulhe went to sleep. I shrugged and went to sleep as well not noticing that I had become lazy in the last half of a day.

The next time I woke up it was morning again and jiji was to come today witch ment that I had to wake Dulhe. Pulling the blankets from her sleeping form she woke with a yelp of surprise "Dulhe my jiji is coming over so we got to get up" Dulhe blinked and shifted to sit up as I pulled some clothes from my closet. I tossed a sky blue shirt and tan pants at her while holding my own orange shirt and black pants. Shrugging we got dressed in front of each other as I pulled the shirt over my head Dulhe was tugging at her braid. Understanding I went and got a brush once the braid was undone I realized her hair was super long "Do you want to cut it?" Dulhe nodded shortly. Retrieving a set of scissors I found waist length and cut from there as the hair fell from her she stood straighter. When the last lock touched ground I swept the brush threw before placing it in a new braid.

_Hokage_

I knocked on the door and waited for Naruto to open it for me. As the door opened I saw a girl sitting the table eatting an apple out of a bag. "Naruto who is this?" The girl looked up "She's my sister!" I stared "What's her name" at this the girl stood up and bowed "Shadulhekade" I frowned at the motion and thought over the name "What is your last name?" She gave me a blank look "I don't know I was abandoned in a forest. What I do remember is a woman calling me chibi shadul and a man calling me his hekade. From there I got my name." My frown deepened she was 2-3 and alone she had become Narutos sister because they felt safer. I smiled at her and pulled the two into a hug. Looking down at her I spoke "Please Shadul call me jiji." My heart burst as she hugged me tighter as if I'd disappear.

_Shadulhekade_

I shuffled in my bag for my phone and the last apple looking up at the dark storm clouds I pressed closer to my brother. 3 days ago 2 days after my arivel someone burned the apartment down and we had stayed in the woods. I glaced up as some deer circled us before cudddleing for warmth under the thick canopy of leaves. I put the phone away and ran a hand over a doe's back as a crash of lightning sounded close. I fell asleep next to Naruto laled by the fall of the rain.

I heard footsteps coming closer as I wokeup wet from the storm and shivering from the icey blasts of wind. "Oh my kami, their just children." I sneezed as who ever this man was lifted me and my brother up. As we moved somewhere my mind to tired and feverish to care knocked me by unconscious before I knew who and where of what was happening.

_Shikaku_

I got up as the deer told me that there were 2 people in the forest both sick and drenched from last night. I ran after the stag when I heard this and came across 2kids sleeping under a tree in shock I said "Oh my kami, their just children" as soon as I got my mind back I took them back to the compound.

As I entered the main house my wife looked up and saw the kids "Are those kids?" I nodded and took them to a room to change them as the soaked clothes came off I saw scars littering their body's. Sucking in a gasp I pulled a shirt over each and took them to my wife for the fever as I entered the living room again 2 blanket pallets had been set up for the 2. Laying them down I got a bowl of cold water and rags to cool them down.

_Yoshiro_

I was running to get the medicine for the children when Shikamaru came out to see what all the noise was about. "Quiet we have sick guests asleep." Shikamaru nodded his 2 year old head and mumbled a troublesome. Shaking my head I went back to the toddlers with the correct medicine to cure their colds. As I entered I saw the girl of 2 sitting up and looking at me "Hello, May I know your name?" She seemed to stare threw me before nodding her head in acceptance "My name is Dulhe and my brothers is Uto. Thank you for taking care of us." As Dulhe bowed slightly at the end she started in to a coughing fit.

A/N Cliffhangering it~! This was not very thought out when I wrote it so it being semi decent is a plus.

BlackoSun out!


End file.
